that_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
Why Did some Characters not make it in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? The Book
Description Find out why Brooklyn Holt and Nilly and Dixie and the Fans didn't make it into That Revenge 3: The Good Life! And find out where was Brooklyn Holt and why she didn't appear! This book will tell you all of the facts and stuff you may not no! If you haven't watched That Revenge Movie 2 or That Revenge 3: The Good Life you should go watch! Don't forget to read the book series: VK'S and Good Kids with all of the characters! Need more That Revenge watch the movies now! You'll love it so much! Ok let's start now! Once upon a time... their was characters who didn't make it in to That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Appearances * Alayna Meadows as Brooklyn Holt * Serenity Urias as Nilly * Leah Vick as Dixie * Fans: Sophia Combs and Jace Ayers and Lauren Parsons Locations (all mentioned) # Peters Town: Peters Cafe # Petersburg # Summerlands # Tangletown and Party Town at the Big Party Objects: Peters Cafe Customers Sign Chapter: 1 Why was Brooklyn Holt not in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? In The Book of the Holt's Family Brooklyn Holt says "I need to get on my flight for camp this year!" It is unknown where her Summer camp is! Her actress: Alayna Meadows was returning to play her character she played in the first movie, plus with a few other characters!! She was a employee at Peters Town's Peters Café in That Revenge Movie 2! Petersburg is a city and a town and a place by her work: Peters Café! She was meeting Fans at Summerlands in That Revenge Movie 2! And went to the Big Party at Tangletown: Party Town! Chapter: 2 Why was Nilly not in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? Serenity Urias played Nilly in That Revenge Movie 2! Nilly wasn't in That Revenge 3: The Good Life because we didn't have Summerlands in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Her name was only mentioned in Peters Cafe Customers Sign in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Chapter: 3 Why was Dixie not in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? Leah Vick played Dixie in That Revenge Movie 2 but she wasn't in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! We didn't have Summerlands as a location in That Revenge 3: The Good Life so Dixie wasn't in it! Her name was only mentioned in Peters Cafe Customers Sign in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Chapter: 4 Why was the Fans not in That Revenge 3: The Good Life? Sophia Combs and Jace Ayers and Lauren Parsons are the Fans from That Revenge Movie 2! Sophia Combs and Lauren Parsons wasn't in That Revenge 3: The Good Life but they had their names mentioned on the Peters Cafe Customers Sign at Peters Café in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Jace Ayers was the only one from the Fans who was in That Revenge 3: The Good Life! Outro: Subscribe to Magic America USA and That Revenge on YouTube! Follow That Revenge on Instagram and Twitter: @thatrevenge2019 See you in Summer 2020 for a new movie!